etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Bee
The Queen Bee is an enemy present in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. She is the boss of Gladsheim AREA II, found in the central room of the area. This large, rotund insect is the leader of the bee colony that installed itself in Gladsheim. She first sent a group of Blue Patrollers to secure the area, later arriving herself. She is a rather passive monster, and while the Highlander's party hoped to avoid combat with it, it was revealed that she was nesting in Gladsheim's power source, causing the critical power surge the place currently suffers, forcing them to fight the creature in order to restore the ruins. While she seems to rely on her soldier bees in combat, she is not to be underestimated, and can easily pull her weight when fighting by herself. Her arsenal includes a wave of hallucinating pollen and a powerful bite attack. Queen Bee (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Queen Bee always starts the fight summoning two Noble Bees, then moving to the back row. For this reason it's better to deal with them first. She will summon more of them several turns after the original ones die, so make sure to finish her off quickly. The Queen herself, while not as hard as the previous bosses, can prove problematic if unprepared. While on the back row, she will defend most turns, and occasionally use Frustrated Rage and Mirage Pollen in order to weaken the party. Once she is forced to the front row, she becomes a lot more offensive, and attacks the party with Crushing Jaw and Spreading Shot. When her health is low enough, she will use Royal Jelly to heal herself. Binding her head is crucial here, as this blocks most of her attacks. Frederica can focus on sniping the queen's head and/or the Noble Bees' legs (to reduce their evasion), or attack with Fire skills and Ricochet. The Highlander can use the Delayed Charge+Cross Charge combo to inflict heavy damage on the boss, or give support with Bloody Offense and Head Pierce. Raquna's Defender can be of great help in mitigating damage. She can use Front Guard as well to reduce damage dealt by Crushing Jaw. Overall, this boss is more defensive, so Simon won't be over burdened with healing. Giving him Grimoires with skills that weaken the boss or buff the party can help in turns he doesn't need to heal. Refresh is a must for him though, as Mirage Pollen can inflict confusion on the entire party, and her poison can inflict heavy damage. Arthur can either use Fire skills, along with Analysis, or the Light Formula + Firelight combo to inflict damage to the queen. Skills * Royal Jelly '(Uses Head): User recovers around 270 hp per turn, only used once when low on health * '''Mirage Pollen '(Uses Head): Inflicts Confusion on entire party * 'Frustrated Rage '(Uses Head): Stuns and binds head of entire party * 'Crushing Jaw '(Uses Head): Heavy damage to a row * 'Spreading Shot '(Uses Legs): Hits 2-4 random targets for moderate damage, may Poison Drops * '''Furcasternum (Worth: 1500 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Noble Bee Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Monsters